Kryptonite
by mimipat
Summary: "It ached and pained him, as if a piece of Kryptonite had been strapped to him. But it wasn't that easy, unfortunately- this piece of Kryptonite was in his heart." One-shot about Connor reflecting on his breakup with M'gann. Takes place a few months before Season 2. End is inspired by a scene from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.


**Author's note: This is a one-shot I wrote because I've been rewatching the show again (for the fifth time) and have been getting a lot of feels, so I decided to write something down. Like I** **said**** in the description, the end of this story was inspired by a scene from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price, and is quite angsty. This takes place a few months** **before**** Season 2 starts, around mid Octoberish. A little bit of Traught implied. My first fanfiction, so please be nice! And a special thanks to Meridianpony for helping me think of a title for this!**

* * *

It had been more than two weeks since they'd broken up. Well, since _he'd _broken up with her. They both knew why, and while Connor didn't want to do it, M'gann hadn't left him any other choice. She'd pleaded with him to reconsider, but he'd remained impassive, refusing to get back together with her- after all, she refused to stop with the forceful extraction of intel from their enemies. And not only that, but she'd gone too far when she'd messed with his mind...

He remembered the day they'd broken up. It was hard not to, considering the cold chill he still felt down his spine whenever he recalled the feeling of M'gann in his mind, trying to alter his memories. He couldn't remember ever yelling at her before...

When M'gann realized it was pointless to try to change Connor's mind about to the break-up, she stopped talking to him altogether. They hadn't been on speaking terms since then (save for missions). Whenever they were together, the tension between the two was unmistakable to anyone with half a brain.

Still, whenever they passed by each other in the halls or were assigned together for a mission, Connor felt a pang in his heart when he looked into her once bright brown eyes and was met with a cold glare. It ached and pained him, as if a piece of Kryptonite had been strapped to him. But it wasn't that easy, unfortunately- this piece of Kryptonite was in his heart.

Time had passed since their break-up. While they still weren't talking, at least she wouldn't walk out of the room when she saw him. So when a month had passed and the team was celebrating La'gaan's birthday at the cave, they tolerated each other. Everyone on the team, past and present, were at the party- except Kaldur. Connor had heard the rumors amongst the League members, but he refused to believe them- not until he was certain it was true, anyway. After all, better to give the benefit of the doubt, right?

While Connor was on one side of the room talking with Artemis, Wally and Dick, M'gann was in the middle of the room, talking with the birthday (fish)boy. All around them, people were chatting and eating some of the various snacks that had been set out in the lounge and kitchen.

"I wish you guys were here more often," Dick said.

Connor turned back to their little group.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "It really isn't the same without you guys."

"Sorry guys," Wally said. "Maybe some day we will, but I don't see it happening soon."

"Everything was just so hectic," Artemis added. "What with trying to balance college and working with the Team- it just wasn't working out."

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but the sounds of cheering and clapping interrupted. Wally and Artemis were looking at something behind Connor. His curiosity piqued, he turned around to see what everyone was cheering about- and almost gasped in shock. In the center of the room were La'gaan and M'gann, kissing. Everything in him went numb. Why would she do this? Is she over it already? What if-

Snapping out of his daze, he turned around and quickly walked out of there, the deafening sounds the room growing quieter. Nobody seemed to notice that he'd left as they were engrossed in the spectacle in front of them. Everyone except Dick.

As said man arrived his destination, he found he was right- Connor was in the Hangar, sitting on the stone steps with Wolf and Sphere on either side of him. He snapped his head up when he realized someone was here. His whole posture had been tense, and he had a hopeless look on his face. He relaxed when he realized it was Dick.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Hey Connor," Dick finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hey," he replied quietly.

Choosing not to mention anything, Dick walked over to of where his friend was, sitting down next to him as Wolf scooted over. The two ebony-haired men sat together in a comfortable silence as Dick absent-mindedly pet Wolf. After a few minutes, Connor finally broke the ice.

"How does it feel, Dick," Connor spoke quietly, staring on ahead, "when you see Artemis with Wally?"

At this, Dick turned his head to his, who did the same, a miserably sad look on his face.

"I know," Connor continued. "I see the way you look at her... you're my best friend."

Dick looked at Connor sadly. How long had he known?

Before he could respond, Connor suddenly got up and hid behind one of the pillars. A few moments later, Dick could hear the sounds of laughter. M'gann and La'gaan emerged into the Hangar, hand-in-hand and smiling at each other. They stopped when they saw Dick sitting on the steps with Wolf and Sphere.

"Oops," M'gann said. "Sorry, Dick. We'll leave."

"It's no problem," Dick lied through his teeth. "And Happy Birthday La'gaan."

"Thanks Nightwing," the Atlantean replied before he and M'gann turned back around and walked out.

When they were gone, Connor emerged from where he was hiding, sitting next to Dick again.

"I'll give you an eight out of ten for stealth," Dick said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Though it didn't make him feel any better, Connor still gave a half smile.

"Team, report for briefing in ten," Batman's voice came over the earpieces.

And then the coms went silent. Slowly, Connor raised his hand to his ear and took out the earpiece. He closed his hand around the machine, forming his fist into a ball. Then he dumped the dust on the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then froze when he realized there was something wet on his face. He startled when he realized they were tears. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried.

Wolf got up and walked to Connor, who immediately buried his face in the fur as he continued to shed tears. Dick put a comforting hand on Connor's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Dick finally said in a soft voice,

"It feels like this."

* * *

**Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart shattering x.x**

**For the record, I ship Traught as a friendship only, but I thought it would go well for the story. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad. I tried anyway, so yeah, hope you liked it :)**


End file.
